Lo mejor del Quidditch
by Layonnenth4
Summary: Las 3 razones por las que yo, Albus Potter, va a los juegos de Quidditch son: gano dinero (¡soy millonario!), mis primos me secuestran (¡literalmente!) y la ultima... la ultima... ¡No tiene nada que ver con Malfoy y lo bien que le queda el uniforme!


**Lo mejor del Quidditch.**

Conocía fotos de mi padre con el uniforme de Quidditch, veía a mi madre seguido con el suyo propio, los _posster_ de Lily por todo su cuarto, a James que prácticamente no se lo quitaba ni para lavarlo, veía a mis amigos, a los jugadores famosos, etc. A mis 14 años me era tan reconocible ese atuendo, que siendo sincero, para mí ya era habitual la sanación de aburrimiento.

Me gusta ver los partidos de Quidditch y apostar a lo que según mis cálculos me favorecían –ser Ravenclaw tiene sus ventajas (¡cállense! El estúpido sombrero apenas me toco los pelos, ¿sí?) –aunque no me gustaba jugarlo, pero realmente era tan predecible que mis últimos años en colegio solo iba arrastrado por mis primos… ¿qué puedo decir? el uniforme no era para mí.

Ahora, preguntaran ¿por qué mierda estas en el clásico de clásicos si te es tan aburrido? Tres razones: en primera, es un juego donde puedo ganar lo triple por los babosos –James encabeza la lista – que aun no entienden que Gryffindor, no es lo mismo sin mi padre. Dos, mis primos me ataron y secuestraron, literalmente. Tres… tres… bueno, la tres es algo difícil de explicar

— ¡…ambos Buscadores van a la par y… Potter y Malfoy van a chocar! — T. Jordan, señala mi tercera razón que de milagro, logro esquivar la Blogger sin perder el ritmo del juego — ¡Oh rayos, Malfoy es un maldito relámpago! ¡No se metan con el relámpago plateado o saldrán hechos una…!

— ¡Jordan!

— Lo siento profesora — creo que McGonagall le riñe más por costumbre que por obligación. — Ambos Buscadores van en picada, un solo objetivo y… ¡se van a estampar al piso, par de locos!

— ¡Jordan!

— ¡No importa profesora, Malfoy atrapa la snicht! ¡Slytherin gana con 450 gracias a su buscador, Scorpius Malfoy!

Hora de mi cobranza. Me levante de la grada y comencé a pasar por los leones llorones que me darían toda su mesada, _muajajaja_.

El vencido y el vencedor se paran del pasto con ayuda de sus compañeros, aunque claro, uno lo doble de feliz y alabado que otro. Un día, esos dos van a parar directo a su féretro si siguen siendo tan estúpidos; mi hermano se acerca a Malfoy e intercambian unas palabras, ciñen unas muecas molestas y al final, como siempre terminan sonriendo con burla y superioridad y una pizca vengativa.

Hace un año mi hermano se rindió ante la idea de ganarle a ese rubio platinado. Las malas lenguas decían que el príncipe de hielo ya tenía contrato firmado con el equipo Búlgaro, claro que solo eran chismes porque el nene anhelaba ser medimago…

¡No preguntes por qué lo sé! ¡No, no estoy sonrojado! ¡Pasa al otro párrafo, muggle!

Ejem, como decía, ¿qué decía? ¡oh, sí! mi tercera razón es que yo, Albus Severus Potter Weasley, estaba de _bicurioso_. Okey no, era bisexual en todo contexto de la palabra; aunque eso en el mundo mágico no existe ya que era natural ver parejas homosexuales – sigue importando más la _sangre pura_ que con quien jodes – y ningún padre se encargaba o interesaba en dar esa charla a sus hijos. Aun así, el único que lo sabe era mi propio reflejo… ¡no hagas esa mueca! Algún día se lo comentare a alguien, tal vez en este año.

— Estorbas Potter — ¡mierda! Quede tan atrapado en mis pensamientos que no vi donde… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago detrás de los vestidores? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué? — Ahora, si te preguntabas porque estoy sumamente rojo –sí carajo, sí lo estoy – y que tiene que ver mi orientación sexual en la tercera razón, fácil: el sudoroso, sucio, rojo por el cansancio y despeinado rubio frente a mi es el culpable. ¡Él y su estúpido uniforme ajustado!

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves Potter?

— Sí te refieres a tu mugroso rostro y sepa cuantas bacterias en tu ropa, no, no me agrada la vista. — lamentablemente, ser de la casa azul y bronce no borra mis genes paternos y la tonta manía de hablar por impulso.

— Me refería más a mi encantador rostro y lo ajustado del uniforme a mi genial cuerpo. — una mueca de fastidio salió por si sola a mi rostro, ¡cínico desgraciado! Ni James llegaba a ser tan narcisista… bueno sí, un poco, ¡pero no era el punto!

— Nop. Sigues perjudicando mi vista.

— A diferencia tuya — su voz sonó tan áspera y baja que, ¿por qué dio un paso al frente? ¿Por qué su aliento fresco y húmedo me pega en las mejillas? ¡Sálvenme! —, admitiré que te ves lindo sonrojado.

¿Quién era este que se venía a…? ¡Me-me-me-me, me está besando! ¡Oh Merlín, oh Merlín!

Su boca estaba presionando contra la mía, masajeando mis labios con los suyos de una forma tan lenta y torturante… hablando de labios, los suyos estaban resecos y fríos que me vi obligado – cofcof, aja – a pasar la punta de mi lengua por ellos. ¡No hubiera hecho eso! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

Me tomo de la cintura, ¡por Circe, que manos!, estampándome a su pecho demasiado rápido que tuve que aferrarme a sus brazos, logrando hacer el beso mas brusco y entregado. Su lengua comenzó a invadir mi boca, pero eso no importaba, por mí que invadiera lo que quisiera pero que no se detuviera nunca.

Ah, pero los estúpidos pulmones de ambos, ¡tenían que joder el momento, ¿verdad?!

Nos separamos jadeando por aire – no por otra cosa, ¿oíste? – y entonces reaccione: ¡me beso el hijo del hijo, del hijo, de sepa cuantos más hijos, del rival de mi familia! ¡Mi propio rival! El idiota que siempre se ríe de mi o que nos peleamos a golpes o a hechizos o a bromas o, o… ¡funciona cerebro del demonio!

— Yu-yo, em, am… de-debo ir-irme — y no era para menos, ¡debí desaparecer! ¡padre-va-a-MATARME!

No espere respuesta y lo rodee para salir lo más rápido y discretamente posible pero, ¡ah, no! El teñido me tomo del brazo logrando hacer un latigazo con mi cuerpo para devolverme a mi lugar y mirarlo a los ojos… que hermosos ojos, ¿su padre también los tiene así? ¡Concéntrate Albus!

— ¿Conoces el tercer piso? — moví mi cabeza frenéticamente, ¿enserio esperaba que dijera algo coherente, después de haberme robado un beso? — Hoy y todos los miércoles estoy ahí después de la cena. Ve.

¿Las reglas para citar a alguien indican que la debes besar, citar e irte como Pancho por tu casa? ¡Malnacido! ¡No iré! ¡Por supuesto que no iré!

* * *

_**10 años después…**_

No me jodas muggle chismosa y/o entrometido. Sí, sí fui y sí, el culpable de que este firmando una maldita acta para adoptar a una encantadora niña, es el rubio de hace diez años que se veía genial con el uniforme de Quidditch.

— ¿Ya firmaste? — hablando del rey de roma, el tarado que se asoma… nótese el no amado, sarcasmo.

— Sí, sí — le estampe la hoja rosa a la secretaria que me miraba con pena y burla. ¿Quién se viene a creer esta mujer? ¿Qué se creen todos al tomarme el pelo? —. Ya puedes llevarte a tu hija.

— _Nuestra_ hija — por mi gran proeza de firmar, recibí un beso de piquito y se marcho por la beba. ¿Para que me quejo?, lo mejor del Quidditch me dejo lo mejor de mi vida.

* * *

ATTE: Codificación terminado, L4 desconectada.


End file.
